Kindred Spirit: Twin Style
by shadowstar2000
Summary: This is exactly like the Danny Phantom episode except Danny has a twin sister Alex, so like Danny has Dani. Alex (Alexandra) will have her own clone. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people reading this. I am writing this because this idea has been stuck in my head for months now so I'm going to write it… Yup anyway to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. Its charters or anything else besides my OC's **

Kindred Spirit: Twins Style

"File 104006VM," you can see Valerie shooting at Danny and Alex "Stop analysis," You now see a screen showing Danny and Alex structure. Now you see Vlad Plasmius studying the diagrams "File 104006DX" A picture of Valerie and Danny pops up. "Stop analysis. File 1874MI Analysis" You see Alex flying. "File 2416SM stop. File 3299IM stop analysis. Conclusion." You see all the pictures and videos pause and upload. Now you see the Maddie programs pop up and speak.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, inconclusive data. Experiment cannot be completed without mid-morph samples"

"Bah! The equipment I gave Valerie to fight ghosts has been monitoring Daniel and Alexandra for months and I'm still missing the one piece I need." Vlad snaps his fingers and from the dark corner of the lab you see 6 ghosts come from different capsules. Vlad walks up to them and speaks "You know what to do."

They all reply in unison "Yes Father" They fly off. You now hear Vlad talking to himself.

"Father, aha I do so love that," he now looks over to the Maddie programs and speaks to them. "Now say it again the way I programmed you to."

The program says. "Jack Fenton is an idiot. I am glad I serve you." A lot more Programs pop up saying "Jack Fenton is an idiot. I am glad I serve you."

Vlad manically laughs.

**AN: There is the first chapter. If you want me to do the theme song but make it so it matches the idea for this story please say so. Hope you enjoy it please review. There will be more thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay I'm back. Thanks to all of those who viewed, favorited, followed, and/ or reviewed. I decided I am going to do the theme song first. I only tweaked it a little bit. Anyway to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters or plots. I do however own Alex and her clone, and all other OCs. **

Kindred Spirit: Twins Style

_Yo, Danny and Alex were just 14 _

_When their parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_(They're gonna catch them all cause they're the Phantoms)_

_When it didn't quite work their folks they just quite_

_When they took a look inside a bit_

_A great big flash everything just changed_

_Their molecule got all rearranged_

_(Phantoms Phantoms)_

_When they first woke up they realized they had snow white and glowing green eyes_

_They could walk through walls disappear and fly_

_Much more unique than the other guys_

_It was then that they knew what they had to do_

_They had to stop all the ghost from coming through_

_They're here to fight for me and you_

_They're gonna catch them all cause they're the Phantoms_

_They're gonna catch them all cause they're the Phantoms_

_They're gonna catch them all cause they're …the Phantoms_

You are at a putt-putt court. You watch as the ball is hit it is going and going until it hits the windmill. You see Sam who hits the club on the ground, growls, and says "Darn it". Then Tucker, who is right beside her, speaks up.

"18th hole Sam I beat you here I win." Sam glares at him as walks away all pompous like. Tucker goes to putt the ball in and right as he is about to hit it turns intangible, and he misses. He gasp and growl as Sam says.

"That's one," he tries again and misses "and two," he tries again "three," he tries again this hitting some grass too "four," he tries one more time "and five. HA!" Tucker goes to grab the ball when it turns intangible and he sees Danny and Alex pop up. He jumps back and yells.

"Ahh! Danny, Alex knock it off." He then scowls at them as Sam comes up next to him also scowling and says.

"Yeah, you two were supposed to be here an hour ago," she then turns to Tucker and says "By the way that still counts." Danny and Alex then go back underground and comes back up changing into their human counter parts and walking out from behind a rock Alex speaking first.

"Uh sorry we were late." Danny then interrupts

"But you'll be happy to know that the ghost king won't" he stops as Alex nudges him "be". He then turns to Sam and Tucker who didn't look like they were believing one word of this. "Okay we over slept." He says as they both reach up to scratch the back of their heads in embarrassment.

Sam now says "Ugh Danny, Alex you guys have got to be more considerate."

Tucker speaks up now. "Yeah guys lately you both have been treating us more like sidekicks than friends, and when you get into a fight we're the ones who gets a beating."

Danny argues. "Oh, come on, name one time."

+Flashback+

Molasses Factory

You see Skulker flying with bags of money. Alex and Danny fly around the corner with Tucker and Sam right behind then. All of a sudden they all stop and you see Skulker standing there with missiles directed at them. He fires them and Alex and Danny turn intangible as the missiles hit the containers. Sam and Tucker end up covered in molasses while glaring at the twins.

=scene change: Fenton Work's basement=

Danny, Alex, Sam, and Tucker are all trying to push Cujo (in his giant dog form) into the ghost portal. Danny is chanting "in in in in in in". All of a sudden Cujo's head pops out and licks Sam and Tucker while (once again) Danny and Alex are intangible. They glare at the twins again.

=scene change: Somewhere in Amity Park=

Danny, Alex, Sam, and Tucker are seen backing away from the Lunch Lady ghost who is covered in meat.

"Look out," Danny yelled as he and Alex flew away.

"I hate this. I hate this a lot," said Sam as the Lunch Lady steps on them.

+End Flashback+

"Okay, okay we get it," Danny says.

"We'll try to be a little more considerate," Alex says.

All of a sudden their ghost sense goes off. Danny's a white- blue color and Alex's a sea blue color.

"Starting tomorrow," Danny says. He turns around and you can see/ hear the people screaming and fleeing. You see what looks like 2 people under a sheet chasing everyone. Danny and Alex fly towards them Danny tackling the one with red eyes and Alex the one with orange eyes. They all crash into the miniature lighthouse.

"What kind of ghost haunts a miniature golf course?" You hear Tucker ask.

"Well there is a box ghost. Obviously all the good haunts have been taken," Sam replies.

You see Danny and Alex get pushed out of the lighthouse followed by the ghost. They all meet halfway after the twins get back up. The twins kick and punch the ghost into a miniature clock tower, and get knocked out for a moment and in that moment the twins go over there and they look at each other before Danny says.

"Ha ha ha, seriously a bed sheet what do you got under there?"

They both yank the sheets off to reveal really evil looking skeletons that growl at them. They both gasp and take a step back. The skeleton ghosts tackle the both of them to the ground saying.

"Change back."

"What, get off me," The twins said at the same time. They kick the ghosts off of them, and as they went to lunge toward the twins. The twins used there ecto-blast to disintegrate the ghosts and the stuff behind the ghost. When they pull back you can see the crater-like ditch they made in the course. They looked at each other and said at the same time "We gotta get out of here." With that they flew off.

Now you can see Sam and Tucker coming up over the hill all beat up looking. Up behind them comes the manager of the golf course glaring down at them and says.

"Trashin' the golf course, eh"

"But we didn't do it," Tucker explains.

"Really, anyone else you want to put the blame on then," the manager replies. They turn around and see Danny and Alex flying off.

"No," they say at the same time.

**AN: Yay another chapter done. Don't worry it's the next chapter in which you meet the twin's clones. Oh, and for future reference you will have to read the AN at the beginning of the next chapter to understand some things. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. Till next time. Bye.**


End file.
